<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>multi-task by starlightkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905513">multi-task</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun'>starlightkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, just a liddol drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you finally have the conversation you’ve been avoiding</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moon Taeil/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>multi-task</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend because I told my parents I’d been seeing someone and now they want me to bring them home for Christmas.”</p><p>As soon as the words left your friend’s lips, you choked on your drink, nearly spitting it in his face. Taeil really just came completely out of the blue with that. Regaining your wits, you retaliated with, “You do know how cliché this is, right?”</p><p>“Yep,” he confirmed, awkwardly poking his noodles with his chopsticks.</p><p>“And that your parents already know me?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>This was not how you expected your traditional takeout-and-bad-movie-night with your friend to go. With a shake of your head, you asked, “So what’s our cover story?”</p><p>“What?” He seemed to not even believe that you’d agreed. You surprised yourself with it, too.</p><p>“Like, how we met, when we met, do we live together, how long have we been dating, what was our first date, that kind of stuff.”</p><p>“Well, how and when we met can stay the same, that’ll make it easy on us.”</p><p>“Okay. Do we live together?”</p><p>“Let’s say I spend most nights at the dorm, some at your apartment.”</p><p>“Which you do anyway,” you pointed out, reminding him of the countless sleepovers the two of you have had. Some planned, like tonight was supposed to be, and some not planned, like when he would get tired of his members and <em>really</em> needed to get out of the dorm for a bit.</p><p>“Right. We’ve been dating… a year?”</p><p>“Too long.”</p><p>“Six months?” Taeil suggested.</p><p>“Eight.”</p><p>“Okay. First date…”</p><p>Immediately, you blurted out, “You asked Kun to teach you how to make dinner for me but ended up burning it and setting off my smoke alarm when you actually did it by yourself.”</p><p>He was not enthused that you’d brought this up again, “Which I actually did.”</p><p>“There’s still some soot on my ceiling.”</p><p>“I’ll clean it next time I’m over.”</p><p>“Why not now?”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll clean it now. After this conversation.”</p><p>“You can multi-task.”</p><p>Once Taeil had hopped up on your kitchen counter, on his tiptoes to be able to reach, he continued your conversation, “Alright, uh, where were we?”</p><p>Neck craned up to watch him scrub at the black on your white ceiling, you informed him, “First kiss.”</p><p>He jolted, nearly falling off the counter. After righting himself again, his voice was strained as he concentrated his gaze way too hard on one little spot, “Uh… night before I left for the Neo City tour?”</p><p>“Which actually happened,” you reminded him, the memory still fresh in your mind.</p><p>It had been the night before he left for NCT 127’s Neo City world tour. Taeil had come by your apartment for a little bit of baking. Late in the night, with you lamenting his leaving for so long over the cupcakes you’d made together, his tongue had absentmindedly popped out to lick some of the frosting off his lips. And then you were kissing him. It was a sugary-sweet kiss, one that lasted for what felt like a lifetime. He’d kissed you back, but after you pulled away, neither of you addressed it or brought it up again.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Taeil, we should talk.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>Taeil climbed down, throwing away the dirty paper towel he’d been cleaning with. You leaned against the counter, arms crossed and watching him with interest.</p><p>“We kissed.” You declared.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“And haven’t brought it up again since.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Say something other than ‘yes,’ Taeil.”</p><p>He scratched at the back of his neck, “I liked it.”</p><p>“Cool. Me too.”</p><p>With a teasing smirk on your face, you added, “So, are you bringing your fake girlfriend or your real girlfriend home?”</p><p>“Real?” His voice tweaked up at the end questioningly.</p><p>Reaching a hand out for his face, you brought yours closer to him, connecting your lips with his once again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>